It's a Valentine's Day Party!
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: Master Hand is throwing a Valentine's day party! Samus, who could care less about going, gets forced into the event thanks to Princess Peach. But will a certain blue-haired swordsman change her view about coming to the party? A Valentine's day two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Valentines day, everyone! Hope your day was filled with happiness and love :) Thank you for reading and reviewing my previous story. Reviews make me so happy! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea.**

"Samus! Why weren't you at Master Hand's meeting? You know we're pretty much required to attend those…" Peach said, all in one breath.

"I figured he wouldn't miss one Smasher… and apparently I was right." Samus, who had been reading a book, marked the page and closed it with a sigh.

"Well, anyway," Zelda began, "Master Hand is throwing a Valentine's Day party!"

"Yeah!" Nana chimed in. "There's gonna be food and dancing and a fireworks display!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'd be interested in any of this?"

"Well… " Zelda started to say something, but looked at Peach.

"Master Hand decided to do a mystery gift exchange. You have to guess which gift is yours or something… So, I put your name in for you! Putting your name in the hat means you're going to the party." Peach explained cheerfully.

"…You… did…_WHAT?_"

"It's true," Nana said quietly.

"_Why_ in the name of sanity would you _do _that! You know I'm not one for social events like that!" Samus said angrily, getting up from her bed that she was sitting on and glaring angrily at Peach.

Peach held up her hands in in surrender. "You were the only one not at the meeting and therefore the only one who didn't put their name in. Goodness, even Bowser put his name in! I thought it would look suspicious if you didn't… so I did it for you! By the way—" Peach got out a small slip of paper "—I have your mystery gift paper. Don't worry, none of us looked." Samus snatched the piece of paper and unfolded it roughly. Her face softened a little.

Nana jumped up and down, trying to see who it was. "Who is it? Who'd you get?"

"It's a secret," Samus said shortly, refolding the piece of paper and shoving it into a pocket.

"Oh, I just remembered," Zelda said as the thought occurred to her, "we can have dates for the party!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that!" Peach exclaimed. "Mario already asked me to be his date…" She blushed.

"How sweet," Samus deadpanned, sitting back on her bed. "I don't even want to go; no way am I getting a date for the party."

"I don't know," mused Nana, "it's rumored that Sheik got a date with Snake for the Christmas party last year…"

"Yes! And besides, don't one of those fire emblem swordsmen like you?... Ike, wasn't it?" Peach chirped.

"No. We're just friends, got it?" snapped Samus. She and Ike had a rival-ish friendship which had begun after a five minute Free-for-All was commenced. The match had ended in a draw. Ever since then, they were rivals. Then, one day, Master Hand pared them up in a team battle against Mr. Game and Watch and Kirby. They had come out victorious. From that day they both secretly respected, even admired each other, and so maintained a sort of friendship. Recently, though, they had become much more friends than rivals. She actually enjoyed the time they spent together. That didn't mean they were more than friends, though…

Meanwhile, Peach and Zelda were going through Samus' wardrobe. "Samus," Peach called, "you don't have a single thing for the party! I think we'll have to go shopping for something you can wear."

"No! I'm not going shopping for anything!" Samus stalked from her bed over to her closet and shut the doors.

"But you have to," said Zelda quickly, "Master Hand said the dress should be kind of nice; a little better than semi-formal."

Samus groaned. She felt like strangling the Mushroom Kingdom Princess. "Any other nails you want to bang into my coffin?" She said, her voice dripping with poison.

Nana said quietly, "We're going shopping tomorrow at 10… for clothes as well as mystery gifts." She scurried out of the room with those words.

Peach and Zelda looked at each other, then at Samus. Samus glared at them, as if telling them to leave before she gave them a taste of her plasma whip. Even Peach understood this unspoken message and left with Zelda.

Samus flopped down on her bed, sighing exasperatedly. _That stupid Peach… She just forced me into a party that I don't even want to go to! Ugh… maybe some fresh air will help me calm down…_ Samus had pretty much been inside the Mansion the whole day. So, she headed out of her room and down the staircase. As she made her way to the door, she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped, still peeved about the party. She glared at the offender.

It was Ike. _Oops…_

He just scowled. "I could say the same to you."

Raising an eyebrow, Samus asked, "What's up with you?" The swordsman always had a serious yet tranquil air about him, and to see him in this kind of mood now made her curious (even if she didn't want to admit it).

"Again, I could ask you the same thing."

Samus gritted her teeth. "Fine. I didn't go to the meeting and I basically got forced into going to some stupid party for Valentine's day. There. Now, what's up with you?"

Ike gave her a strange look. "Wow, that's almost like what happened to me. I went to the meeting just because I had to. I had no intention of putting my name in the hat. But Marth—" he rolled his eyes "being ever the courteous one, did it for me."

"Huh, go figure."

A stretch of silence settled between the two Smashers. "So—" They both said at the same time. "You first," said Samus.

"You're not…going with anyone, are you?"

"No. Why would I go with someone? I don't even want to go in the first place."

"Oh. Yeah, I know what you mean." Another span of silence. "Well, I was just on the way to the training room… Care to join me?"

"Ah, no… I was on the way to get a snack. I could join you later though."

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

"Yeah." Her bad mood for the most part was gone. As she went to get her snack, she wondered first of all why she had said she was getting a snack; that wasn't why she had headed to the downstairs part of the mansion. _Weird._ Secondly, why he had asked such an obvious question? _Am I going with someone? Of course not!_ Shaking her head, she entered the cafeteria and chose a banana and some peanut butter and Nutella crackers. She wisely chose to eat at a different part of the Mansion; she wasn't quite in the mood to deal with a potential food fight. Finishing up her snack, she hurried to the training room; she didn't want to miss a spar with her friend.

**Two Hours Later**

Samus and Ike were both sweating as they ended their sparring. They had three unofficial matches (that is, they used the Brawl stages without Master Hand scheduling a match). Ike had won the first match, Samus the second, and it had been a draw on the third.

They were sitting on a bench. "Good match," said Ike shortly, not because he was upset, but because he was quite out of breath.

"You too," said Samus, grabbing a nearby water bottle and swallowing the contents entirely.

Ike looked at her. "…Samus…"

"Hm? What is it?" She looked at Ike. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You kind of… drank my water."

"Oh," Samus shrugged. Then she realized just what he said. "Oh… um… Sorry about that…" She turned away slightly, feeling heat rise to her face.

Ike just chuckled. "It's alright. I have another." With that, he grabbed an unopened water bottle and chugged it, tossing the plastic in a recycling bin. They sat there in a pensive silence for a while, cooling off under the ceiling fans.

"Well, I'm going to clean up and get ready for dinner…"

"Alright. I should probably do the same." They exited the training room and walked towards the stairs.

Ike's room was on the fourth floor, and Samus' was on the fifth. He got off the stairs at his floor. "See you, Samus."

"See you." As Samus turned to head up the stairs, Captain Falcon appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Samus groaned. _I forgot that pervert's room is on this floor…_

"Heyyy, Samus," he greeted her, flashing a smile.

"Cut the crap and get out of my way, I need to go to my room."

"Oh? Well, whaddaya say I come up with you and you can… _Show me your moves?_" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nope." With that, Samus pulled out her plasma whip and quick as lightning lashed him across the chest. He stumbled back, winded. She finished with a kick to his groin and hurried up the stairs, leaving him curled up and groaning in pain on the floor.

_Ooh, that creepy perv…! _Samus shuddered and closed the door to her room.

Ike, who had watched the whole thing unfold through his slightly opened door, just closed it, chuckling to himself.

**At the Mall**

"How about this one, Samus?"

"Peach…" Samus sighed. "No, it's just not… me." Peach, Zelda, and Nana had gone to the mall to look for their dresses and gifts. Nana had already found her dress and was off somewhere getting her gift. Zelda was in the changing room with three dresses that she liked. Peach, of course, already had an appropriate dress in her wardrobe, so she volunteered to help Samus out with her dress. Samus had already tried on four dresses so far. Peach thought she looked good in all of them, but Samus disagreed. By now, the princess was getting slightly agitated.

"Well," Peach huffed, "maybe you should pick out one yourself instead of me doing it for you!"

"…Fine. Meet me back here in 20 minutes."

"Okay." With that, Peach hurried off to find a gift.

"Huh… What kind of dress would I like…?" Samus murmured to herself as she browsed through the racks of clothing. She examined a few dresses idly. There were a few that struck her as something she could bear to wear. She took two dresses to the changing room. One was a nearly floor-length dress that

had a single strap. It had a sparkly faux flower with black feathers pinned slightly beneath the shoulder. There was a black satin ribbon that went around the bottom of the dress. The other dress was black and came down to just above the knee; it had both straps, unlike the first dress. It was adorned with red rhinestones along the top and bottom fringes of the dress. It came with two richly decorated hair pins—they had a matching red rhinestone flower and white rhinestones arranged as leaves around the flower—and a bracelet with tiny black and red flowers on it.

Samus tried the first dress on. She stepped out of the dressing room to see if Peach or any of the other girls came back. Sure enough, there was Peach and Zelda, chatting amiably. When Peach noticed Samus, her eyes widened. "Oh, wow… Samus, your dress looks stunning!"

"It's perfect," chimed Zelda as they hurried over to examine the dress.

"I have another one that I was going to try on…" Samus said, a little uncomfortable under the attention she was getting and the fact that she usually didn't wear dresses, much less try them on.

"Well, go on then, try the other one on!" Peach said excitedly.

A few minutes later, Samus emerged from the dressing room wearing the second dress.

"Ooh, I like this one better on you," said Zelda. "The rhinestones really set it off!"

"Hm, it is more simplistic than the first, but there is beauty in simplicity," mused Peach.

"Well… which dress should I wear?" Samus asked.

"They both look good on you. It's your choice," said Peach with a smile. Zelda nodded. "We'll wait for you at the car. Nana has her gift and she's getting ice cream from the parlor at the front of the mall."

Samus gave a small smile. "All right, I'll be there in ten minutes or so." As Peach and Zelda headed towards the exit of the mall, Samus changed back into her original clothes (she had come to the mall in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt). She held one dress in each hand. _I like them both… but which one do I like the best?_ Looking at them both for a minute or so, she made her choice, paid for the dress, and hurried out of the store to meet the other girls at the car.

**Which dress will Samus choose? All will be revealed in the next chapter, never fear :) Said chapter is coming soon; please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, your critique is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! I'm so sorry, this is way overdue, I meant to publish this earlier, but I was busy with homework and things... Alright, without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Only the story plot is mine.**

**The Night of the Party**

Zelda and Samus were standing at the double doors that led to the suite that the party was being held in. They were waiting for Peach, who had insisted that she was only going to be a few more minutes longer. Samus had ended up wearing the dress with the red rhinestones. She let her hair out of the ponytail she usually wore it in and, with Peach's help, pinned the hair clips in her hair. Zelda's dress was a red mermaid dress with a white ribbon tied in a bow around the waist. She had on silver heels (that weren't too high). Her date for the party was (you guessed it) Link, and although she was usually patient, Samus could see that she was itching to step through the doors and find her date. Samus herself didn't have a date, and was still reluctant to go to the party, but she comforted herself in the small fact that at least Ike was going to be there. Nana had gone ahead without them to meet her friends at the front garden. She kept going on about Young Link…_ Kids_, thought Samus, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm ready!"

Peach hurried towards them down the hall. She had on a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that fell just below the knee. There were red hearts scattered along the bottom of her dress. She had on white heels and a sparkly necklace with a heart charm.

"You two look nice," she chirped, looking over Zelda and Samus' dresses.

"You too," said Zelda with a smile. Samus just nodded.

"Well, let's join the festivities, then!" Peach pushed the doors open.

The Worker Primids had done quite a good job of decorating the room. The lighting was perfect, the decorations were elegant yet fun; it all created the perfect ambiance. The dance floor was illuminated with lights that changed from red to white to pink.

"Link!" Zelda cried happily. She rushed over to him. He swept her up in a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!" This was said in unison by the two and they laughed.

Peach giggled. "They're so cute together!"

"Yeah…" Samus was only half-listening. She scanned the crowd for Ike.

"Oh! Mario!" Peach exclaimed upon seeing the Mushroom Kingdom hero. She waved to him. "I've got to go, Samus. Have fun!" She hurried over to Mario, who gave her a rose. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Samus rolled her eyes. _Why did I come to this party?_

She sat down at one of the tables. One of the Worker Primids placed a glass of water before her. She sipped absentmindedly from the glass. _Is Ike not coming?_ As if to answer her thoughts, the double doors opened and Ike, Marth, and Roy strolled through them. Marth and Roy, after chatting with Ike, went to get something to eat. Following the two swordsmen with her gaze, she noticed the buffet and wondered how she didn't notice it earlier. She gave a little wave in Ike's direction. He saw her and came over to her table.

Ike had on a dark red dress shirt with a black bow tie and a pair of slacks. When he came and sat down, he remarked, "You look stunning in that dress, you know."

Quite surprised, Samus replied, "Oh… thank you." They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching their fellow Smashers mingle and enjoy the party.

"Do you—" they spoke at the same time. "You first," urged Ike.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get some food," said Samus, smiling slightly.

"Sure," Ike replied, grinning. They got up and made their way to the buffet.

Ike came back with a few graham crackers, a banana, and a handful of strawberries. He also filled a soup bowl with a mix of strawberries and chocolate mints (to share between each other). Samus had grapes, crackers and Nutella, and some pretzels on her plate. (You see, it wasn't quite dinner time, so the buffet kitchen was only serving snack food at the moment.)

Ike and Samus ate their food, making small talk about the going- ons of the Smash Mansion. All of a sudden, a cheer went up. Music started to play and a considerable amount of Smashers moved from their seats to the dance floor. The DJ happened to be... "Hey, everyone! Welcome to the Valentine's day party! I'm your Kiiiiing DedeDJ! Our first song will be Party Rock Anthem!"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Did he really…?"

"Yep, he sure did." Ike shook his head.

"…Oh, brother."

"Well, at least most of the others seem to enjoy it." Ike was right. Most of the Smashers were getting their party on, dancing to the pop music.

"I don't feel like dancing much… do you?"

"Eh, I don't feel much like it either." So they sat at their table, watching the other Smashers dance and bust out some moves. Samus would occasionally hum along with the song if she liked it.

"You know," said Samus after a while, "I didn't really feel much like coming to the party at first."

"Yeah, me neither," replied Ike.

"But… It was more bearable by far when you came." Samus stirred her water with a straw and fixed her gaze on the swirling contents.

Ike gave a small smile. "You know, I felt the same way when I saw you… Not to mention the dress." He looked away and Samus thought she saw a blush.

"Heh… thank you…" Samus felt the heat rise to her face. _He's really sincerely complementing me…_

Just then, King "DedeDJ" announced, "Here's the last song before the gift exchange! Don't worry, there will be more music from your King DedeDJ afterwards! Enjoy your gifts!"

With that, a slow, relaxing tune began to play. Ike, whom Samus had notice was fidgeting slightly during King DedeDJ's announcement, stood up. "Would you, ah… would you like to dance?"

"Um…" Samus drummed her fingers. "I…"

"Come on," urged Ike with a grin, holding out his hand.

_…Oh, heck, it's Valentine's Day—why not?_ With that thought in mind, Samus took Ike's hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her slender waist. Samus, not knowing much about dancing, decided to put her hands on his shoulders. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because he smiled at her and they started to dance to the slow, mellow tones of the music.

It was actually quite enjoyable; Samus found herself smiling when she looked at Ike. He was smiling, too. The song concluded with a final flourish from a crooning saxophone. Ike spun her around and she gave a genuine smile. Ike chuckled and gave a small bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Wow, Ike, I didn't know you could dance," remarked Samus, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Heh, me neither," he replied, cracking a grin. Samus nearly facepalmed as they and the rest of the Smashers made their way to the corner of the room where the gift hunt was being held. The gifts, which were already arranged in a cluster on the floor, came in varied shapes and sizes; it reminded Samus slightly of the Christmas party of last year. She vaguely remembered the comment Nana had made about Sheik and Snake and wondered if the rumor was actually true. The Smashers quieted down as Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated towards them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I hope you all have been enjoying the party so far. Pertaining to the Valentine's Day gift hunt, you are all free to go about looking for your gift. Make note, though; the number one rule is that you may _not_ open your gift until after the hunt. You have fifteen minutes to try and guess which gift is yours. At the end of fifteen minutes, I will be announcing which gift belongs to its respective Smasher and who that gift was from. Good luck!"

"Yeah!" Crazy Hand jumped in amidst the presents. "Which one is mine?" A few of the Smashers facepalmed; it was obvious he's had a little too much chocolate. Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand by the index finger and dragged him away. Crazy called out to the Smashers, "Eat a ton of chocolate, and party on the dance floor, and let the loooove come through! Oh, and I'll be making mayhem in the gardens near the fireworks display if you need me—"

"Oh, no you won't," said Master Hand almost menacingly. "If you even attempt to do so, I will not hesitate to deliver your punishment."

"What? I'm not going to mess up the fireworks. They're so pretty! Sparkly, colorful, pretty!" The two hands' voices faded away as they exited the suite. After those few moments of awkward silence, the Smashers began to mingle around the gifts, trying to figure out which one was theirs. Some Smashers found their gifts right away; it was mostly because of the wrapping paper. But Samus, having no clue as to which gift was hers, finally just picked up a random gift and, after giving it an experimental shake (and finding it to be a bit heavy), carried it with her to wait for Master Hand's revealing of the gifts.

The fifteen minutes were up and Master Hand swept into the room. "Hello again, Smashers. Think you have the right gift? You're about to find out!"

Master Hand began calling out the "to"s and "from"s of all the gifts. Samus smiled when Pikachu received his gift (yes, Samus was Pikachu's mystery gifter). He squealed and ran over to her, leaping into her arms for a hug. "Pika-pika! Chaaa!" Samus had gotten him some gourmet electric-type Poke-chow and some Oran berries, along with a black bandana.

"You like it?"

"Pika-chu!"

_Aw…_ Samus cuddled with Pikachu before letting him run off to enjoy his gifts.

Just then, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Ike standing there. "Hey, looks like you found my gift to you."

"Really? Wow, I just chose a random gift."

"Heh, lucky you," Ike said. "Won't you open it?"

Samus nodded and tore off the wrapping paper, which was black with white stars. In the box was a medium-length sword. The hilt was black with gold decorations. "Whoa…"

Ike was looking away. "I didn't know what to get you… You've already got the latest upgrades for your power suit… So I thought you might want to try a different style of fighting… And I wanted it to be a sign of our friendship..."

"Ike… it's beautiful. I love it." Samus gave him a genuine smile.

"You do?"

Samus nodded. "You… You'll help me learn?"

"Yes, I will," replied Ike, looking relieved at the fact that she liked her gift.

At that moment, music started playing again and many of the Smashers returned to the dance floor. King DedeDJ had returned and was starting another round of songs. A few minutes later, the Primids working the buffet began serving the dinner food. Not surprisingly, most of the Smashers on the dance floor left to get their dinner. They sat at the tables and enjoyed food like rotisserie chicken, shrimp, pasta, croissants, and other foods of that nature that usually weren't served at the cafeteria for dinner. Of course there were chicken fingers, macaroni, fries, and popcorn shrimp and foods of the like for the little Smashers (Master Hand thought of everything). There was a pleasant hum of conversation throughout the suite as the Smashers enjoyed their food—and might I add, they enjoyed it without a food fight breaking out.

Samus herself enjoyed both the meal and spending her time with Ike. They talked and talked, even after they had finished their meal and the Smashers were once again rocking out with King DedeDJ, who was actually proving to be pretty good at what he was doing.

After what seemed like no time at all, Master Hand entered the suite. "If you would please follow me outside to the front gardens, the fireworks display will begin in a few short minutes."

The Smashers filed out through the doors of the Smash Mansion and chose spots for themselves on the very nicely-kept front lawn. Pit, by the request of Master Hand, had recruited some of his angel guys (from his Final Smash, you know) together and they were flying around with heart-shaped bows and fake arrows with hearts on the tip. Many of the Smashers snickered as they saw the mini "Cupids" flying here and there. Charizard spat a fireball at one and it flew around wildly on fire until Pit noticed and quickly put it out. The Smashers laughed at this and settled down, waiting for the fireworks to start. Ike and Samus sat together and made small conversation while they waited. The dark sky was cloudless and this of course made for a stellar view of the stars, which were scattered across the heavens.

"You know, Samus, I don't believe I'm regretting this party anymore," said Ike, chuckling to himself as he remembered how much he'd been dreading it before.

"Heh, me neither. I mean, I didn't want to be here at first, but ever since you came, it just kept getting better…" Samus gave Ike a shy smile.

"I agree." Ike returned the smile, albeit more confidently. "Just talking with you, and spending all that time with you… We're definitely more friends than rivals, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," replied Samus, feeling a spark of happiness deep inside that she had never felt before…

Just then, Master Hand's voice rang through the air. "Watch the skies; the fireworks are starting!"

The talk amongst the Smashers ceased as they waited in anticipation for the fireworks to start. The first firework lit up the night sky—it was a silvery Smash ball that dissipated into brilliant little sparkles. This evoked many "oooh"s from the group of Smashers. Another firework shot up and exploded into two hands that could only be Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

The fireworks continued to impress the Smashers—a few wondered if Master Hand had done them himself. There were all kinds; the ones that popped like popcorn in the air, the ones that fell in a waterfall of sparkles, the bright, loud ones that could be heard from a mile away. The finale included a surplus of hearts and a unique firework that wrote "Happy Valentine's Day" in the sky. The Smashers applauded when the display ended.

Presently, they all began to file back into the Smash Mansion. It was actually quite late, and many were beginning to feel (if they weren't already) tired.

Ike and Samus joined the Smashers trooping up the staircase to their rooms. Samus accompanied Ike to his room, where they both lingered for a while.

"Well, Ike… Thanks for making the party so much better," began Samus.

"I could say the same to you," replied Ike, grinning a little. A span of silence stretched between the two Smashers, as neither one was sure what words could be adequate to close their time spent together. They somehow sensed this between each other, but were unsure of how to remedy the feeling.

Finally, Ike murmured, "Well, actions speak louder than words…" With that, he wrapped her in a firm yet gentle embrace. Samus was surprised, but after a moment she hugged him back. As Ike released her from his embrace, he left a feather-soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Samus… Happy Valentine's Day." Ike smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Samus blinked, then smiled, a genuine smile.

"You too, Ike…" She returned the kiss impossibly gently.

They departed then, each to his and her own room and thoughts. Samus drifted off to sleep, thinking of how amazing the day had turned out to be and, greater still, the one she had shared it with.

**Please review! Your thoughts and critique make me happy!**


End file.
